I'm sorry
by Wolflover40
Summary: So I suck at summaries but here you go: Jay and Theresa have a fight. Jay says something he doesn't mean. Theresa leaves, upset. Something happens that changes the Seven's lives forever. WARNING: Character Death, DO NOT read if you don't like character death. R&R and enjoy!


Hello, I thought I would post something else since 'We meet again' is being edited at the moment. So here is a short story I wrote when I was bored in my room. There are two characters deaths so don't read if you don't like characters dying, so here is my second story on here. Hopefully sounds better than my first. Here is "I'm sorry."

**Declaimer: I sadly do not own Class of the Titans**

Jay sat in the chair next to her bed. A heart monitor beeped quietly. A breathing machine hissed to keep her breathing. The silent dripping of the liquid that kept her fed and hydrated. This was his fault. He looked at her, her strawberry blonde hair flat against her skull, her eyes were closed but he knew behind those lids were beautiful green eyes. Her lips were straight, and the purple bruise on her cheek was still clearly there. His eyes swept down to her hands, which were fold on her stomach. Her feet were straight, her skin was lightly tan and her lips were pink. She reminded him of Snow White, waiting for her Prince Charming to awake her with a kiss. But no kiss would wake this princess. She had to wake on her own. Jay laid back and closed his eyes. He was tired, for he had barely slept any. The others tried to get him to sleep but every time he did, their last conversation came and haunted him. As he fell asleep the dream began to form.

"_Jay?" The girl asked._

"_What?" He asked distracted._

"_We are going to dinner. Want to come?"_

"_No, I might have a plan for Cronus's defeat."_

"_Oh, I understand." She said quietly. He heard her walk out. Then she came back in._

"_Actually I don't understand, Jay."_

"_Understand what?" he asked._

"_Why this is so important to you."_

"_You know that. Cronus has the power to destroy the world and I have to stop him." He went back to his papers._

"'_I'? Since when is there an 'I' in team? Huh Jay?"_

"_You know what I mean."_

"_No I don't, explain it to me."_

"_I-we need to do this. It is our destiny."_

"_I know I was there with Odie when Hera told us."_

"_So you do understand."_

"_No I still don't understand. I want to know why you don't do anything with us anymore. When we first got together as friends, all of us, we did things together. But then Cronus kept sinking in your mind. Now he is all you think about."_

"_So what?" Jay asked getting angry. "What if he is all I care about, to me there is nothing more important to you than defeating Cronus!" It was silent._

"_You don't mean that." Theresa said quietly._

"_Maybe I do!" Jay said_

"_Fine! Maybe you do. I can see now you don't care about sailing, or the gods, or school, or your family, or friends, or me." She said. Jay suddenly realized what he said._

"_Theresa-."_

"_No Jay!" Jay saw purple curls of her aura._

"_Theresa, your aura is-."_

"_Is still unstable? Yeah I know. Everybody knows, but you! Haven't you realized that no one makes me upset anymore, cause it will come out. But I have been getting upset. By you! You told me we should start living our lives, well you aren't! And what you said was the final straw. I'M DONE!" Theresa, even more purple, stomped off. Jay was silent. He heard the back door slam. It was silent. Jay stood there when another female voice came to his ears._

"_Jay?" He looked up with his eyes sting with tears._

"_Yeah Atlanta?" he asked._

"_What was all that about? She was turning purple, as aura purple. What's up?"_

"_I said some things I shouldn't have." Atlanta went to his bed and sat._

"_Like what?"_

"_She asked me why is defeating Cronus so important to me. Then I said that Cronus has the power to destroy the world and that I had to stop him."_

"_Since is there an 'I' in team?" Atlanta asked._

"_That's what Theresa asked too. I told her she knew what I meant. She said she didn't and asked me to explain it to her. I said we had to do this, it is our destiny."_

"_She knew that." Atlanta confirmed._

"_Then she asked again why it is so important to me and how I never do anything with you all anymore. Then she said that Cronus began to sink into my mind and that's all I think about."_

"_You do." Atlanta said._

"_I know but I was getting angry and I said exact words, 'So what? What if he is all I care about, to me there is nothing more important than defeating Cronus.'" Jay told Atlanta, realizing tears were now coming down his face._

"_I didn't mean it and she told I didn't but I said maybe I do. Then she said 'Fine maybe you do. I can see that you don't care about sailing, or the gods, or school, or your family, or friends, or me.' exact words. Then I realized what I said and I tried to say sorry but she wouldn't listen. Then I saw the curls of her aura. When I tried to ask about it, she said you all knew and tried not to upset her, the gods too. She said I didn't see it, and I didn't, and that I was making her upset. Then she reminded me about how we should start living our lives and I wasn't. Then she said she is done and stomped out. I heard the door slam a heartbeat later." Atlanta stared at Jay in horror._

"_Why would you say something like that?" she asked. Jay plopped down in his chair and said._

"_I don't know. I really don't." He put his head in his hands._

"_I'm going downstairs, come when you are ready."_

"_Are you going to tell the others?"_

"_Yes they should know, but collect yourself first." Then Atlanta left. Jay didn't move, he stayed in that spot for what felt like forever. Then he looked up at the sound of the doorbell. Jay walked downstairs to see Atlanta open the door. It was two police officers._

"_Is this currently the home of Miss Theresa Newman?" asked the female officer. The other was male._

"_Yes, I am her friend Atlanta. Is something the matter Officer?" Atlanta asked. Jay stayed on the stairs. Everybody else stayed behind Atlanta._

"_Yes, I am afraid she has been in a car accident. She has been sent to New Olympia Hospital." That was all Jay heard before he ran out the back door. When he came around the front he heard Atlanta say._

"_Thank you Officer." She shut the door._

_ Soon a red truck pulled up to Jay as he ran, keeping up with him with ease._

"_Jay!" Atlanta cried. "You won't get anywhere fast like that, get in." Herry stopped and Jay got in next to Herry, knowing Atlanta was right. No one talked the way to the hospital. _

_Once they arrived they rushed to the front desk._

"_We need to see Theresa Newman." said Atlanta. The lady looked up, bored._

"_Are you family?" she asked._

"_Only family she has here. Her father is five states over."_

"_Please wait in the waiting area." She gestured to a room with chairs, tables and a TV. They all sat down, the TV was showing the news. Jay, getting restless, stood up and begin to pace._

_ Finally a pair of doors opened with emergency in red written over it. A man in a lab coat, maybe mid thirties with wire rimmed glasses, salt peppered hair, and piercing blue eyes. A wedding ring gleamed on his finger._

"_Are you friends of Miss Newman?" They nodded._

"_Very good, I'm Doctor Brian. You are?" asked the doctor._

"_Jay, Atlanta, Herry, Archie, Neil, and Odie. Please sir, what about Theresa?"Jay said real quickly. The doctor studied him carefully and said._

"_We managed to stop the bleeding on her head, but…."_

"_What?" Jay asked frantic. His friends were quiet._

"_I am afraid she is in a coma."_

"_No." Jay whispered. Atlanta began sobbing loudly, while Archie held her. Herry looked as was about to break something or someone. Odie and Neil began to cry quietly and Jay just stared at the doctor in horror._

"_C—can we see her?" Jay asked._

"_Yes, but only one at a time. Follow me." said the doctor. They followed him to a room behind a glass window. The six could see their friend lying in a bed. A cut on her forehead, and a bruise on her cheek. Her eyes closed, hands folded across her stomach. Jay went first and no one stopped him. First thing he heard was the beeping of the heart monitor and the hissing of the breathing machine._

"_Theresa." Jay mumbled. "I'm sorry." Then Theresa's eyes would shoot open._

"_It's your fault!" she said in the same tone she yelled 'I'm done' in. _

Jay snapped awake gasping. Soon he was calmed by the beeping and hissing of the machines.

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

_Hiss. Hiss. Hiss._

_Drip. Drip. Drip._

Same thing over and over again, constant beeping, hissing, and dripping. They had moved her out of the ICU room and into a room just above the ICU room. The cut had healed a little but the bruise was an ugly purple. Atlanta came to see her every day and the others did too. He stayed up there as much as possible. The gods came as well; even her father stopped by but never could stay long when he did. He also spoke to no one. Once he heard Atlanta and Archie whispering outside her door.

"_It's killing him." Atlanta said._

"_It should, it is his fault." Archie replied._

"_No, not really. The car rammed into Theresa."_

"_But if Jay hadn't said what he said, then she wouldn't have left." Archie said._

"_True, but still. You know that he hasn't slept. He hardly eats and drinks some water once in a while."_

"_Yeah, come on Lanta."_

Jay knew Archie was right, it was his fault. Jay shook his head to chase away the thoughts. It's been two months and life went on. Only he and Atlanta visit now. The others can't take it. They can't stand to sit in a room with their best friend lying on a bed that is nearly dead. Even the gods stopped coming as much, except Persephone. She brought flowers, different every day. Jay just sits by her bed.

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

_Hiss. Hiss. Hiss._

_Drip. Drip. Drip._

He leaned his head to her bed he was holding her hand and kissed it.

"I'm sorry Therri. It's all my fault; Cronus isn't the only thing I care about." He finally said after two months. "I care about sailing, and school, and my family and friends, and you. Especially you, I love you Therri." Two tears fell on her hand. He had school tomorrow so he stood up and put her hand back on her stomach. He leaned down and kissed her forehead. He had said those things because the doctors say even though Theresa is in a coma, she could still hear. He finally told her how he feels, he loved her. Jay saw her hand twitch. He felt hopeful for a second and then it vanished. He also remembered that they said it was just a reflex. He popped his back and looked at her. His sleeping princess, his Snow White. He leaned and kissed her lips softly. He was having a déjà vu moment, as he pulled back. He backed up and turned around to walk out, but then stopped at a new sound. Not a beep, or a hiss, or even a drip. It was a voice light, tired, confused, but not angry.

"Jay?" Jay whipped around to see Theresa's emerald green eyes blinking around.

"Theresa?" he asked in disbelief.

"Did you mean it?"she asked.

"Yes." He went to her. "I never meant anything more in my life."

"You meant every word, even the last part?"

"Yes, I do love you."

"I love you too, kiss me Jay."Jay did. He leaned down and pressed his lips on hers.

Then there was a squeal and Jay pulled back to see Atlanta. Jay had forgotten she was stopping by after a quick jog. She was still in her running outfit.

"Theresa—you. Jay. Kissing. Huh? What? Explain now!"

"First doctor." Jay said smiling and pressed a button to call her doctor. Soon Doctor Brian came in.

"Hello Theresa." He said when he saw her. "I'm Doctor Brian. How are you feeling?"

"Fine, um how long was I out? And what happened?"

"What do you remember?" Jay asked.

"I remember our fight, and me storming out. I didn't even see the other car. Are they ok?" Leave it to Theresa to worry about others before herself.

"They are fine but are in jail." The doctor said.

"Why?" Theresa asked.

"Well the drivers were thieves who, actually many banks. They were so busy trying to escape the police they didn't see you and rammed the driver side. We believe you hit your head on the steering wheel, there was blood on it. The thieves were dazed but handcuffed."

"How long was I out?" Theresa asked again.

"Two months." said the doctor. "I'll send a nurse to check on you." He left and Theresa whispered.

"Two months."

"Jay, Theresa. I am going to call the others. Let them on the good news." Jay and Theresa both nodded and Atlanta walked out to make her phone call.

"I'm really sorry." Jay said.

"No, I should be sorry. I should've have pressed. I understand Jay. You are the leader, but please don't forget that we six are behind you 100%. Remember there is no 'I' in team."

"Don't worry, for two months I was haunted by the same nightmare."

"What nightmare was that?" she asked quietly.

"Our fight." He leaned his head on the cool glass of the window. "It's my fault." He whispered.

"No it isn't!" Theresa said.

"But it is. I said that awful thing and you left. If I hadn't said it, you wouldn't have left."

"But I did and I stopped some thieves in the progress."

"That's good, I guess." Atlanta came in and said.

"Archie and the others are on their way. They were so excited when I called."

"Good!" Theresa said. "I'm sorry though. If you were all worried about me."

"Hey it's what we do." Said Atlanta. "We are friends."

Soon the others had arrived and they all gave Theresa a hugs.

"Good to have you back Drama Queen." Said Archie.

"Good to be back."

"Want some cake?" Odie asked. "But Herry ate most of it."

"Sorry, I was hungry." Herry defended himself. They all laughed and Jay thought it was good to hear Theresa laugh again.

"So Jay, Atlanta tells us you and Theresa had been locking lips when she walked in." Both Theresa and Jay blushed.

"Well I won't deny it." Said Theresa.

"Nor I." said Jay. "Hey, when Therri gets out, how I take everybody to the beach."

"Oh, yeah!" Herry said.

"Let's go!" said Neil. The others nodded.

"Well don't make plans yet." Said Theresa.

"Well don't make plans yet." Said Theresa. "I'm not sure when I'll get out of here."

Then asked. "Question, what about Cronus?"

"A few battles, nothing major. Got some scars from a hydra but we are fine."

Said Archie.

"Yep, we met a three faced dog who likes cake. A three faced goddess who likes cake and a seven headed dragon that likes pie." Herry said.

"Wish I had been there." Said Theresa.

"It was rough." Said Odie.

"But we got her."Atlanta said proudly.

"Her?" Theresa questioned.

"Yeah somehow Cronus made her think we took her baby. When we showed her that we didn't, she disappeared we had to find her." Said Jay.

"Where was she?"

"In some cave." Said Neil. "Cronus is so old school."

_Knock. Knock._ Everybody turned to see a nurse.

"Nurse Claire, I'm here to a check your vitals."Theresa nodded and Claire checked the vitals, once she was done the nurse said.

"Good, everything seems good. Are you hungry? And we will take you off the bag." Claire pointed to the clear bag that let the silent drippings.

"We will keep you on the breathing machine on a little longer, to watch your breathing."

"Thank you, and yes I am hungry. All I got was cake."

"Well no solid food yet. We will start you on a liquid diet."

"Liquid?" Theresa asked.

"Yes broth, soup juice, things like that. Your body won't be used to solids yet." Then Claire walked out.

"Theresa?" Herry asked shyly.

"Yes?"

"Can I eat your cake?"

"Go ahead." So Herry ate it and Theresa said.

"I hope it was yummy."

"Oh yes, very yummy." Herry replied. Everyone laughed.

"_Visiting hours are now over."_ Said a female voice on the intercom.

"We will be back soon to visit ok Therri." Said Atlanta.

"Ok." Theresa said and gave each one of her friends a hug and they walked out the door. Jay stayed behind for a second.

"Maybe nightmare will go away."Jay said.

"I hope so." Theresa replied. Jay gave her a kiss on the lips, soft and sweet, and then he began to leave. Theresa spoke.

"You are my prince, Jay."

"And you are my princess, Theresa. And I'm sorry once again." She smiled.

"Don't worry about it." The Jay walked out with a goodbye.

That was the last time Jay spoke to Theresa, because she slipped back into a coma and this time she didn't awake, not even for Jay's kisses he gave her. They took Theresa off of the breathing machine three months later. Her body slowly shut down. They had declared her brain dead.

Two weeks later was the funeral. It was outside under a tent, with rain pouring down. She lay in a beautiful green casket, the same color as her eyes. Her casket was covered in flowers. They had already slipped a coin in her mouth. Everybody was in black. Not even Aphrodite wore a color besides black. The service was small, just some girls for the field hockey team, some other school mates, the gods, her father, and her six closes friends.

Jay stood stiffly next to Atlanta, who was sobbing quietly. Archie next to her with Herry, Neil, and Odie following him. The preacher went on and on and on. Finally Jay, Herry, Archie, and Neil put her casket in the ground, gently. Jay then walked away, stiffly, to Herry's truck in his suit. His friends followed him quietly. Herry started his truck and drove back to the Brownstone. When they got in the dorm they all looked at each other and nodded, then went to their rooms. Jay had to past her room to get to his. He stopped and opened the door. He could smell her floral shampoo and her summer ocean breeze perfume, he always enjoyed those smells. He found a picture of him and Theresa.

_What about their destiny?_

_What would they do without her?_

_They need her._

_She was the Fighter._

_The psychic._

_The friend._

He felt his PMR beeped.

"Hello?" he asked quietly.

"Jay?" It was Hera.

"Yes?"

""I need you and the others to come to the school. It's not about Cronus or anything like that."

"OK Hera. We are on our way." He hung up and went to his room to change into jeans and a black polo with black shoes. He put his sword, staff, and shield in his pocket just out of habit. Then put his pendent around his neck. They had buried Theresa with her pendent and her nun chucks. Jay then went to each room to get each of his friends. He found Atlanta sobbing still, Archie staring at the wall, Herry staring at wall with his bear tight in his arms, Neil staring in his mirror but not really seeing himself, and Odie typing random letters on his keyboard.

They climbed into Herry's truck. They all saw where Theresa kept her car, it was empty.

They told Heph that they didn't want it back, and neither did her father. Once Herry pulled in the parking lot, they got out and went in. They didn't see anyone, not even Zeus mopping the floor, which he always did. Jay opened the portal and they all went in. They found Hera standing at Zeus's statue with Zeus, Persephone, and Hades.

"Heroes." Said Hera.

"Hera." Said the heroes. "Zeus, Persephone, Hades." Hera sighed.

"Heroes, Hades and Persephone want to take you all to the Underworld. To the Elysian Fields where Theresa now roams. Persephone has visited her she has informed me that Theresa wants to say some things."

"Come." Hades said. They followed the two gods to where Persephone and Theresa used to study. Jay saw Gary's bottle sitting on the table. _'Probably doesn't even miss her.'_ Jay thought as Persephone awakens the seasons, who even seem sad. They walked to the River Styx in silence. Once they saw Charon Hades said.

"Persephone dear, Heroes, I must leave now." They nodded and the god of Underworld disappeared in purple light that reminded Jay of Theresa's aura. Persephone paid Charon and he took them to the gates. Once they got there the gates opened and Cerberus jumped in front of them.

"Down Puppy." The goddess said and the three headed dog sat.

"Good boy, come along Heroes." Soon they stood at the end of the fields. Jason walked to them and said.

"Jay, Odie, Neil, Herry, Atlanta, Archie, Queen Persephone, please come. We are waiting."

They followed the ancient hero to a grassy area, with a large building with no roof. Heroes and good people laid, stood, walked, and ran around. The heroes' ancestors sat off to the side. They looked up and nodded to the heroes.

"Theseus has gone to fetch her. She is talking lyre lessons from Orpheus." Jay stared at Archie's ancestor.

"Don't worry, Jay, he knows she isn't his wife. Theseus explained it to him." Jason said patting Jay's shoulder. Jay was remembering Orpheus's last words he had heard from the musician. _'Go, save yourselves and my beloved.'_ Jay hadn't liked that to well, Theresa had been right when he asked if he was jealous, because he kind of was. Footsteps broke Jay's train of thought. They looked to see Theresa being lead by her ancestor. She was smiling and her eyes were bright. Atlanta grabbed Archie's arm, hard.

"Hi guys." She said normally, they just stared at her like she was a ghost. Which she kind of was.

"Come on, you've seen dead people before, I'm no different, it's still me, I'm no different, I can play the lyre better too."She seemed so happy.

"You all, why won't you say something, please!" A couple of mumbled hi's.

"Better, I guess. Can we be left alone?" she asked the ancestors and Persephone. They nodded and left.

"Guys seriously, I won't bit, sit." They sat and she poured her some tea.

"You all are so depressed, why?"

"You're dead Therri." Atlanta said.

"Oh Lanta, That is true, but I'm with you. I'm with you while you sleep, eat, and fight. I'll be there, me dying isn't the end of the world."

"It kinda is Theresa." Neil pointed out. ""Without you, we are no longer seven."

"I know. And I've Hera to find me a replacement."

"A replacement!" cried Atlanta.

"Well you really can't defeat Cronus with six, and I'm dead so you'll need seven." She smiled. "Please don't be so depressed. It makes me depressed and I'm happy here. Not as happy as I am with you guys, but I'm happy. Move on please, just don't forget about me."

"We would never." Said Herry.

"I know, just a reminder." She smiled bigger. "The funeral was lovely."

"You saw?" Jay asked in awe.

"Of course, we watch our loved ones here. Dad isn't doing so well I saw. His heart is getting worse, he might be joining me soon." She sighed.

"Are you lonely?" asked Archie.

"Oh no, I've got the ancestors, and other Greek heroes like Atalanta, and Orpheus. Even Helen of Troy is here, she's beautiful and very nice to. I've seen my mother as well and Persephone comes to visit all the time. I have lyre practice with Orpheus, and it's beautiful here." Jay looked away. _'Did she like it better here than she did on earth?'_ As if she was reading his thoughts she said.

"I want to be with you, all of you but this is my fate."

"I'm sorry Theresa." Jay blurted suddenly, it was silent.

"Sorry for what?" she asked.

"Fighting with you, saying what I did, you know."

"I do. I remember our last conversation. Our last words."

"Theresa—"

"Stop, I didn't ask you here for you to moan and I gloat. I came to tell you each something. Something I didn't say when I was alive. It's good to have people in high places. If it is ok, I'll talk to Atlanta first." Everybody, but Atlanta, left.

Soon it was Jay's turn. Jay walked to where Theresa sat. Herry left talking to himself quietly. Jay sat in front of Theresa.

"Jay, I know this has been hard on you. But don't give up on them for me, please. You know I am in a better place. I'm not going anywhere."

"It's my fault." Jay said.

"It's not."

"It is, and I'm sorry."

"Stop with the 'I'm sorry', please. Don't let guilt eat you up for no reason. I shouldn't have pushed you so hard. I was stressed, but now I'm not. No destiny, no crazy god, no unstable aura, no school, nothing." Jay thought it sounded very tempting….

"Don't even think about it Jay Morrow. I might be dead but I still have my powers. You can't leave them, they need you. You are their leader."

"But you are our fighter."

"Was, was your fighter. And they'll be another one."

"Why can't there be another leader?"

"Cause no leader is as good as you." She looked at him hard. "You can't leave them yet. There is nothing for you here. No sailing, your friends, or your family."

"You are."

"Yes, but I'm nothing but a memory now. Go Jay, live your life, finish school, graduate, go to college, get a job, fall in love, get married, have a family, die of old age, then that's when we will see each other again, promise."

"But—"

"But promise me one thing."

"What?"

"One, kick Cronus's butt for me. Two, find a good woman Jay. Not just anyone."

"Jay, it's getting late. Come on." Called Persephone.

"Go, and remember, I love you."

"I love you too." He said and stood up. Jay left and followed his friends. He looked back to see Theresa wave. Then she walked to a tree and picked a mango. She took a bite and dashed off. The gates closed and they floated across the green river. No one spoke about what Theresa had said to them, but they all knew that it was similar to the others. A simple move on.

They sat at the table, eating. Herry's appetite returned and Jay smiled.

A month later, Cronus was defeated.

Two weeks later, they graduated and everybody went to prom, except Jay. Trisha, the new fighter, was falling hard for Herry and he right back.

Two days later, they got their acceptation letter.

One day later, Jay stood in Theresa's room and said two words. '_I'm sorry' _and killed himself with his sword.

One hour later, Atlanta found Jay with a note. Written in Jay's neat script, was _"I'm sorry guys, I had too'_

Two days later, Jay was buried next to Theresa.

Three months later, everybody left for collage. Jay and Theresa happy in Elysian Fields.

Ten years later, Archie and Atlanta get married.

Two months after that, Herry and Trisha get married.

Six months later, Odie sails to Calypso with permission to take her away but marries Valerie. Calypso marries Adonis.

A month later, Neil becomes a movie star.

Two years later, Archie and Atlanta have twins, Jason and Terry.

A month later, Herry and Trisha have twins, Jay and Theresa.

A month later, Odie and Valerie have one girl, Rissa.

A month later, Neil and his wife Lorie have triplets, Ann, Anna, and Andrew.

Jay and Theresa stood at the edge a pond. They were watching their friends living their lives.

"Why didn't you move on?" Theresa asked all of a sudden.

"Cause I couldn't bare to be in love anyone else." Jay replied.

"You won't have kids."

"I know."

"You won't die of old age."

"So? I like being young." Theresa smiled and turned to watch Atlanta take her daughter to ballet.

"I'm sorry." Jay said.

"Jay don't you start. I know, and I love you for it." They kissed as their friends got together for a reunion.

Jay knew he made a good decision. He only hoped his mother understood.

So what do you think? It was sad, yes but I was sad that day I think. So what do you think of the last line? I remembered Jay saying in one of the episodes, Mother knows best I think, that he was close to his mom. So would she understand why Jay killed himself? So review and rate. I hope it was better than 'We meet again' which will soon be up and running soon, hopefully.

Wolflover40,

P.S. It took me like a week to type this up because I share a computer with three other people…..any way peace out!


End file.
